


a second glance, it is not something that we'll need

by cashtonkink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Psychopath, Rejection, Sexual Fantasy, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Watching Someone Sleep, kinda?? like only because they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonkink/pseuds/cashtonkink
Summary: michael loves calum. calum can't bring himself to feel the same; it's not because of love.





	a second glance, it is not something that we'll need

**Author's Note:**

> for kaity, who, when asked her OTP, said "malum or niam," before explaining to me who niam was like i didn't know.
> 
> song title is from "715- creeks" by bon iver.

"michael, i'm flattered, but i've already got a date to the dance. you've brought me roses about one hundred times. the dance is- michael, it's this saturday. we have two days. i get you want to go- i got that the first time. but i can't. someone else is already ahead of you. i'm sorry, michael. just- just leave me alone."

michael clenched the roses in his hands, once again, as he watched calum uncomfortably shift and then, finally, walk away. he'd spent so much money on flowers for the man he loved. he didn't understand- 

well, he didn't understand a lot of things-

but he certainly didn't understand why calum had to be so mean to him. was it michael's fault he saw a three bedroom house in the suburbs? he heard the small patter of children learning to walk on a hardwood floor? the feeling of being kissed- _and actually liking it?_ did he see a face when he felt these visions arriving? well, no, but his heart had told him it was calum. the man who had, like, not really ever talked to or did anything for him, but he still loved him. he was a beautiful person, who hung around people michael was, frankly, scared of. he was the kindest person michael had ever laid his eyes on.

which is why it was so _infuriating_ to see calum reject him for a month in a row, constantly leaving michael to give the roses to the trash can instead of the person they were intended for. michael scoffed internally. who was his boyfriend anyway? was it even a boy? calum had to have been gay. there was no evidence, but michael just knew. he had a feeling. and he knew of a way to confirm his feelings.

instead of taking his car to the gas station at 10 pm, he took it to calum's house. he waited, down the street, until around 11:30, when the light to calum's bedroom went out. michael knew a few things about calum's house:

1\. they moved after calum's sister left for los angeles. that's showbiz.  
2\. it was a one story, which meant michael didn't even have to bring a ladder, though he would've, and  
3\. calum always slept through michael climbing through his window.

it didn't differ any today. michael got in through his window, like usual, and set up his phone flashlight beside calum's head, like usual. he'd even brought today's roses in, like usual. just something for the aesthetic. calum was dead asleep. he would never notice. he even pulled back the sheet calum barely had covering his body. it was hot in his room, michael had learned. which is why he wore a tank top and didn't waste a second to take off his jeans once he got through the window. he immediately grew half hard upon discovering calum, in briefs, laying on his stomach. michael could see, clear as day, the outline of calum's ass.

the flashlight covered half of calum in a dark silhouette of sharp features. but the half that wasn't dark, michael thought, was absolutely beautiful. he pulled the desk chair quietly up to the foot of calum's bed and examined him. he was beautiful. the tanned skin, muscled legs, mesmerizing legs; calum was a god. calum was _his god._ he thought of calum's hands, the long, strong looking fingers protruding from them. he wanted to suck on each one. he wanted calum to stuff them in his mouth. make him choke on them. he wanted calum to plug his nose and fill his mouth up with his fingers. he wanted to struggle for air as he tried to get his windpipe to work around the digits that belonged to the love of his life.

michael started to palm himself, with calum still asleep, as he thought about calum's mouth. his lips. he wanted to watch calum moan the most sensual noises out of that mouth. he wanted to feel calum's plump lips as they sucked on his neck. he wanted to watch calum's mouth, his tongue, his lips, his everything, work together to form michael's name. to get calum on his knees would be a plus. he wanted to feel calum press kisses into his ass as he fingered michael's ass.

ass. calum's ass. it was on full display. he'd skipped past calum's naked back because of the excitement that flooded his brain at the thought of calum's ass. he wanted to grab it. grope it. kiss all over it. eat calum out as calum writhed around on his hands and knees. watch as calum sat back onto his face and let michael tongue fuck him. witness it bounce as calum rutted down onto his sheets, crying, begging, whining for michael's touch. michael was fast approaching his climax, and realized that he'd skipped past calum's muscular back, naked and on display.

calum wanted michael there tonight. he never slept in just his briefs. he figured he'd give calum what he wanted. michael got up, pulled his own dick out of his boxers, licked his palm, spread the precum at his tip down his shaft, aimed his dick at calum's back, and came. he bit his fist to keep from making a sound as to alert calum of his presence. when he snapped out of the beautiful euphoric haze of thoughts of marriage, kisses, small children, and family photos, he wiped his dick off using a paper towel, and began to put on his pants. before he left, though, he stopped to admire his handiwork: calum's back, covered in cum. collecting in the cleft of his back where his spine did it's best not to protrude. it was michael's cum. he had done that. with little fanfare, he grabbed the phone, put on his shoes, and left. 

as he was driving back to his house, he thought about how he hadn't expected calum to be almost completely nude. it was always that hot. why had he chosen today to get naked? michael guessed it didn't matter. he wasn't supposed to see calum like that anyway. as soon as he got home, he crawled into bed, exhausted, and began another night of twisting and turning, hating the feeling of not having calum beside him.

the next morning, a friday, started just as it always did. he went to the gas station (because he didn't get time to last night), grabbed a bouquet of roses, drove to school, and walked up to (a very disheveled) calum before tapping on his shoulder and grinning smugly. he knew the underwear calum had on. he had no reason to be upset if today was the same as all the other days. suddenly, calum grabbed michael's wrist, still turned the other way, and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. once in, calum turned around to reveal his own bouquet of roses and a rough, hostile "look familiar?"

michael was stunned. he'd left the roses in calum's room last night. which means...

"you are sick. you are disgusting. if you ever pull anything close to what i know you did last night, i'm telling everyone. you're lucky i didn't today. don't approach me. don't bring me flowers. i don't know how much clearer i need to be. if my girlfriend has to walk in and see your-" calum shuddered. michael found it hot. "your cum on my back ever again, i will call the police." calum shoved past michael to leave the bathroom, wincing once he saw the smile plastered on michael's face.

he was caught. calum hadn't told the school. his dick grew hard, ever so slightly, in anticipation of what he could do to calum tonight as he, inevitably, snuck back into calum's room. girlfriend or not, he'd kept it quiet. he wanted it. michael would be back, just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the fact that calum sleeps harder than dead people. thank you. check out my other fics if you like this one :)


End file.
